


Valentine's Day with a side of Family

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Victor and Hop are married and have a son, lots of fluff, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Oliver; Victor and Hop's son has to decide what he wants to give to his dad on this special day.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's Day with a side of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Vic here with a short one shot! It's time to introduce my own fan kid oc! Oliver! I hope you guys enjoyed this short little one shot! Art Commissioned by Tamatanz!

“Okay, I have everything!” Victor adjusted his cape over his shoulder and opened the door to his Wedgehurst home. He turned around and smiled as Hop walked towards him.

“That’s good!” He placed a soft kiss on Victor’s cheek before noticing something moved from behind.

“Dad! Dad!” A small glimmer appeared from behind the Professor’s coat as Oliver, Victor, and Hop’s five-year-old son bounced towards his father. “ Wait, you forgot your hat!”

“Oh, thanks, my little sunspot!” The brown-haired champion crouched down and smiled as Oliver placed the champion’s cap on his head. “How do I look?”

“Amazing!” Oliver giggled as his purple hair bounced on his head. “Good luck on your match today!”

“Thanks! I’ll be sure to knock them out! You gonna watch me?”

“Yeah! Papa and I always watch them!” Oliver looked up at Hop, who placed his hands on Oliver’s shoulders.

“See you later, honey.” Hop kissed Victor on the lips before the Champion went out the door.

“Bye, Dad!” Oliver waved and giggled as Hop raised a brow at him.

“Whatcha planning, little guy?”

“Today’s Valentine’s Day! I wanna get Dad something extra special.” Oliver snickered as Hop chuckled.

“Oh? Whatcha got?”

“Well, that’s the thing...I don’t know.” Oliver pouted and crossed his arms as he sat down on the floor. “I have no idea what to get him!”

“Hmm…” Hop ruffled his son’s hair and smiled. “I have an idea!”

“What, what?” 

“Let’s head out towards Motostoke, and maybe you can get ideas?”

“Oh!!!” Oliver’s eye’s sparkled as he quickly stood up and touched the doorknob. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

“Alright, let’s go!” With that, Hop and Oliver headed out the door towards Motostoke.

* * *

“Whoa!” Oliver sat on Hop’s shoulders and waved at the nearby people as the pair walked around the streets of Motostoke. “Look, Papa!” Oliver pointed at a window that was lined with colorful lights. 

“Oh, whatcha got?” Hop looked down at the pane and chuckled at the array of hats that lined the window. “Hats?”

“Yeah! Maybe we should get Dad a hat?” Oliver looked down at Hop, who frowned and shook his head.

“Dad doesn’t need them...they don’t look that great on him, Ollie.”

“You’re right!” Oliver giggled and looked away from the window and tugged at Hop’s hair. “Papa, Papa, look!” 

“Ow, careful, I’m not a robot, Oliver!” Hop walked towards the direction where his son pointed and tilted his head. “Chocolate?” 

“Yeah! Dad loves sweets! Maybe get something like that?” Oliver watched the chocolatier set out a plate of candy.

“Well, if it isn’t little Oliver and the Professor!” The chocolatier smiled and held up a plate to the boy. “Want to try some?”

“Can I?” Oliver’s eyes lit up as the chocolatier nodded.

“It’s on the house!”

“But we are outside!” Oliver giggled as he took a piece of chocolate and placed it in his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes widened as the sweet confection melted in his mouth. “Mister, this candy is amazing!”

“Why, thank you! I worked hard in making it myself.”

“You made this yourself?” Oliver tilted his head as the Chocolatier smiled.

“Yeah, sometimes the best gifts are best made by hand cause that means the person can see how much love you put into it.” Oliver’s looked down at his Papa’s head and tugged his hair. 

“Papa!”

“I’m on it!” Hop ran towards the train station as Oliver giggled.

* * *

“I’m home!” Victor opened the door and raised a brow as Oliver ran towards him. “Hey, Ollie!”

“Dad! Happy Valentine’s day!” Oliver jumped into Victor’s arms and hugged him before smiling at him.

“Happy Valentine’s day? Did you catch my match?”

“Yeah! You were so cool as always!” Oliver waved one arm around and giggled again as he almost fell out of Victor’s arms. 

“Whoa, careful...what’s gotten into you? You’re a lot more giggly today. Did something good happen?”

“Sort of!” Oliver held out a small box and smiled brightly at his Dad. “This is for you!”

“Me?”  
  


“Uh-huh! I made it myself! Well, with Papa’s help, of course!” Oliver jumped down as Victor took the box and slowly took it apart.

“Oliver…” Victor held up a small necklace that had a sun on it. 

“It’s a Sun necklace! Papa helped me make it!” Oliver fiddled with his fingers and looked at the ground. “You and Papa call me your little sunspot, so I made this so you could think of me all the time!”

“Wow, I love it, son.” Victor looked at the necklace and spotted a small engraving with the letters “V, H, and O” He held it close to his chest and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You like it?!” Oliver’s eyes sparkled as Hop walked behind him. “Papa, look, he liked it!”

“Looks like it! Oliver and I spent quite a long time working on it.” Hop looked back and chuckled as Oliver hugged them both. 

“I knew Dad would love it! Homemade gifts are the best!” Oliver ran off towards his room as Victor placed the necklace around his neck.

“It looks good on you.” Hop held Victor’s hand as the latter intertwined his fingers with his husband. “Sorry, I don’t have anything to share with you for Valentine’s day.”

“That’s okay…I think I got the best Valentine’s day gift ever.” 

“Oh? What?” Hop raised a brow as Oliver ran towards his dad’s.

“Dad, Papa! Can we have curry tonight?” Victor crouched down and ruffled Oliver’s hair.

“Sure thing, Oliver.” 

“Yes! Can I help this time?  
  


“Maybe when you’re older.”

“Aww, man.” Hop laughed and nodded as Oliver and Victor walked towards the kitchen.

“Best gift, huh? I guess you’re right.”


End file.
